


BOOK ONE: WATER

by Cutesonas



Series: Avatar Sokka Au [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Everything is the same except sokka is the avatar, M/M, sokka is the avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Au where everything in avatar is the same but Sokka is the avatar!
Relationships: Aang & Jet (Avatar), Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Sokka Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	BOOK ONE: WATER

_**Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most, she was killed in the war, sixteen years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was reborn into me, and that, hopefully, the I will save the world.** _

_**-Katara.** _

**Author's Note:**

> posting this now before I go on holiday to visit family! I will continue posting though!


End file.
